


Opposite Attract

by Hufflepuff0220



Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [3]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content In Between, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovers, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/pseuds/Hufflepuff0220
Summary: Jae is a tease, she is a please.Jae is a rule-breaker, she is a rule-stander.Jae is a cool-hearted boy, she is a hot-headed girl.They were different like night and day.Yet, like a magnet, they can't contain being attracted to each other.
Relationships: Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. To Tease or Not To Tease

* * *

_How can I help it if I think you’re funny when you’re mad / Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad / I’m the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral / Can’t understand what I mean? / You soon will._   
_Barenaked Ladies – One Week_

* * *

Jae knew she is a Prefect.  
Likewise, he knew that she needs to do patrol here and there, every now and then.  
Yet, she can’t help but be suspicious, that Jae are deliberately breaks the rules by selling contraband at places he knew she will passer-by.  
Just like today, when she caught Jae red-handedly selling banned item at some dark corner of the Grand Staircase.  
“This was a rush order, so it’ll cost you a little extra.” She heard Jae’s voice echoing.  
“So all I have to do is have him eat this sandwich and he’ll fall in love with...” She heard Ismelda mumbling.  
“Stop right there. I don’t want to know. I just provide the love potion. What you do with them is entirely on you.” Jae sneered.  
“Fine. But I might need you again.” She heard Ismelda said before she took off.  
“Don’t forget to tell your friends.” Jae slightly shout at Ismelda who had walked away.  
She waited until Ismelda out of sight and hurriedly come up to Jae.  
“What the hell are you doing?” She hissed when she neared him.  
Jae turned his head.  
“Well, hello love. I miss you too.” He grinned and spread his hands, clearly asking her to jump inside.  
She pouted, yet she moved herself into his arms.  
He wrapped her in, nuzzled himself to the top of her head, inhaling her sweet fresh mixture of lilies, apples, and musk; her favorite perfume that becoming his favorite scent.  
He swayed her slowly and hummed, things he now often do since they started going out.  
“You knew I’ll go patrol here around these time. I don’t mind your business, but can’t you just do it somewhere else??? I can’t keep posing that I don't see you breaking the rules, can I.” She whine, still pouting, but can’t stopped herself from inhaling the delicious smell emitted from Jae’s body.  
Jae takes her chin to make her looked up because their height difference, she can see mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"But what about the fun doing it somewhere else, when here I can possibly do this to you."  
Jae teasingly smiled and cupped his hands on the side of her face.   
He kissed her pouty lips, sucked it a bit, leaving a tingling feeling on her.  
She felt Jae’s tongue slipped inside her mouth, twirling around searching for her tongue.  
Jae really knows her weakness.  
With the way he kiss, of course she will give in to the arousal he sent.  
She then tangled her tongue to Jae’s, letting them dance all over their mouth.  
They snogged so passionately, not caring that the voices they make while snogging are echoing around.  
“You really are gorgeous.” Jae whispered after their lips parted in needing for an air.  
“Don’t try to butter me up, I’m still annoyed at what you do.” She softly smacked his chest but can’t helped herself from smiling.  
She started to snuggle herself in Jae’s chest, filling herself with his scent, the one that always soothe her.  
“But I’m not lying. You really are gorgeous. I consider myself lucky, especially for having you smelling me like this.” Jae chuckled in amusement seeing her nudging her nose to his chest.  
She halted, feeling embarrassed that she is now the one who caught red-handedly.  
“You don’t use it on me, do you? Amortentia.” She squinted her eyes, asking suspiciously, trying to change the subject.  
“Ouch. It hurts me to think that you belittle me like that.” Jae grabbed his golden sweatshirt pretending that he’s holding his heart, putting an act of dejected on his face.  
“But maybe, probably, possibly, I drop one or two...” Jae rolled his eyes playfully but stopped talking and cracked in laugh when he saw she glared at him with a killing intent.  
“I’m joking, okay?” His hands were holding his stomach which hurts from laughing too hard.  
“No love, I don’t use any drop of love potion on you. I don’t have to, you already fell hard for me though.” Jae smile mischievously, pulling her back to be in his arms.  
“You git.” She hissed at him and started to smack his chest again.  
“Why are you smacking me? Am I really that close to the truth?” Jae keep grinning, he really doesn’t look willing to stop his teasing.  
She rolled her eyes and put an annoyed face.  
“Come, I’ll accompany you on your patrol. Then you need to move along with me to the kitchen for our detention session.” Jae turn her around, placing his arms around her shoulder, and start walking.  
She looked at him and tried to protest but then Jae shook his head.  
“Nuh-uh, won’t take no as an answer. I want to spend more time with you so I’ll tag you along.”  
Jae smirked and started to hummed as he feels that she begin to walk too and resist less.  
“You just want to amused yourself by mocking me.” She grumbled.  
“Indeed.” Jae grinned.  
His eyes glanced toward her who started to pout as before.  
He can’t help but wanting to tease her all over again.  
“You know that your pout have different effect on me, do you?” Jae spread his wickedly smile.  
She can feel that his arms are slowly move lower to her back, his finger started trailing the side of her body, sending a ripple of pleasure to her brain.  
“What are you doing?” She glanced at him distrustfully.  
Jae just hummed, overlooked her.  
His hand stopped at her hips, he then squeezed her arse.  
“Ja-e…” She grunted and widened her eyes before shot a menacing look to him.  
“What?” Jae tried his hardest to looked not guilty but can’t contain to held his smile anyway, his arms are back on her shoulder.  
He nudged himself to her ear, licking it from the bottom to the side, then dip his tongue to her earlobe.  
She can't help but shivering, feeling her legs wimped.  
Yet Jae was intentionally letting his arms loose till she almost fell, though he immediately held her again on her hips, cackled.  
“Wait till I’m off patrol, I’ll get back at you.” She growled, her eyes widened.  
“Oh really? Can’t wait.” Jae whispered on her ears, smirking devilish, then started to kiss her on the neck, leaving a kiss mark that clear as the sky for people to see that she’s his.  
“Ja-eeee.” She whined.  
Now Jae starts thinking about what he wants to do next to tease her more.  
He's excited.


	2. Adored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently in game chapters where Jae is in it A LOT *Yeay!*, so my current writing will be loosely based on that.  
> For a reminder, I’m not an English speaker (hail translator engine), so please mind me for any grammatical / sentences error.

* * *

_I d_ _on’t mean to run, but every time you come around /_ _I feel more alive than ever, and I guess it’s too much /_ _Maybe we’re too young, and I don’t even know what’s real /_ _But I know I've never wanted anything so bad /_ _I’ve never wanted anyone so bad /_ _If I let you love me, be the one adored /_ _Would you go all the way? /_ _Be the one I’m looking for._

_Paramore – Adored_

* * *

“Looks like your new friend is causing havoc in the kitchen.” Jae pointed with his chin to where Merula was currently standing and making some ruckus with the house elves when they arrived at the kitchen for their detention.  
She glanced then walked to where Jae pointed after putting his arms down from her shoulders. “What do you want, Merula?” She sneered.  
“I’m here to find out what’s taking you so long.” Merula.  
“Peeves is testing my limits to see how far he can push me. If I try to push back, I think Peeves will only hold on more tightly to the vault portrait.” She murmured.  
“Pitts wants everyone start working! No chatting!” Pitts roared when he saw her and Jae still idly diddly in the kitchen, not starting their detention.  
She then walked away from Merula and Jae, taking on her post in the kitchen.  
Just when she is gearing to make sandwiches, Peeves shows up.  
“What now, Peeves?” She rolled her eyes.  
“Kitchen chaos! I’ll tell you no lies, I enjoy when food flies!” Peeves replied.  
“So, getting the vault portrait depends on me starting a food fight?”  
“Indeed! Start a food fight at once!” Peeves yelled.  
“Fine.” She answered reluctantly then throws her sandwich ingredients recklessly.  
She was not exactly aiming at anyone but turns out it hit Merula indeed.  
Merula was really angry and started to throw back food at her.  
“FOOD FIGHT!! FOOD FIGHT!!” Jae’s scream started more ruckus in the kitchen.  
“This will be the most fun we’ve had yet!” Peeves yelled and laughed.  
“Cover for me love!” Jae enthusiastically told her and run toward the egg station.  
“You really into this, don’t you!” She laughed from her hiding spot while seeing Jae’s busy picking eggs for the food fight.  
“There you are! Now we can begin the negotiating! Meet Duncan and me in the Prefect Bathroom and bring along something to cause chaos in the bath!” Peeves showed up suddenly and disappeared right away he finished his rambling.  
She sighed then scooted herself to Jae.  
“I need to do something for today. If you free tomorrow, meet me in the afternoon at Hog’s Head Inn, okay?” She said while patted her skirt and preparing to stand up.  
“Hog’s Head Inn? Not Three Broomsticks?” Jae raised one of his eyebrows.  
“It’s very rare of you to question me. Why?” Now it’s her who raised the eyebrows.  
“…” Jae squinted.  
“Fine.” He finally said.  
“See you tomorrow then.” She pulls to one side avoiding a throw from Merula then run ducking out the kitchen door.  
  
It’s a windy afternoon when Jae arrived at the Hog’s Head Inn.  
His eyes loitered around looking for her when he finally found her on the back, sitting with Tonks and Tulip.  
“Here I thought how odd my girl can be, asking to meet in a dodgy place like this.” He sat beside her.  
“Turns out it’s not just you and me.” He scooted closer to her.  
“What do you expect?” She wrinkled her nose.  
“A date.” Jae took her hand and entwined it.  
“Unlucky you.” Tonks replied then giggled with Tulip.  
“Well, I guess everyone seems normal until you get to know them more.” Jae replied nonchalantly.  
“What an abnormal way of thinking if I ask you to go on a date here.” She blinked at Jae.  
Jae shrugged.  
“So, why are you gather us here?” Tulip asked.  
“Actually, I need all your help with something.” She started their brainstorming session.  
After a while, she begins to question her approach to get the Vault Portrait from Peeves.  
“You know, all your saying is making me sound like I’m a really bad Prefect.” She frowned.  
“But it was cool though.” Tonks smirked.  
“Yeah, we see you in a new light.” Tulip laughed.  
“I was just making ruckus because I need to, I’m not an actual mischief maker.” She looked tense.  
“I’m not mischief makers like them, it's mischiefs who likes to find me.” Jae said with a deadpan expression.  
“Yeah, right.” She snorted.  
A while after, they finally conclude, so they decide to disband themselves.  
“Okay then, we’re gonna head to Zonko, you can start your date right away after we go.” Tulip smirked then raised from her lounge.  
“Don't forget the birth control, okay?!” Tonks winked then burst into laugh with Tulip.  
“Hey!!!” She shouts and throw a dirty glance at Tonks.  
Her face was burning red while Jae just grinned.  
Tonks and Tulip then rushed away, laughing out loud.  
“I don’t mind putting the spell Madam Pomfrey taught me into use.” Jae looking at her suggestively.  
“You wish.” She scoffed.  
“Better be trying.” Jae snicker and shrugged.  
They actually never shagged again after doing it for the first time a few months before.  
Sure, they messed around, snogging and touching each other, but that’s it.  
Not because she doesn’t want to, but she’s wondering does Jae being with her for her or it’s a result of their lust that day.  
Her insecurities kicked in.  
As for Jae, though he hinted that he wants to do it again, he never really pushes.  
Whenever they are making out and things escalate further, he always stops when he senses that she refuses to do more.  
He doesn’t ask, he waits.  
“Shall we go too?” Jae asked.  
“To where?” She asked back.  
“I don’t know, Three Broomsticks? THIS is a shady place, we gotta protect your Prefect reputation, no matter what.” Jae do the innuendo, reminding her of how she always makes a ruckus about him doing business on a sketchy place.  
“Ha-ha, very funny.” She pouted at Jae who smiling cheekily but move along with him anyway.  
  
Three Broomsticks was actually not that far from Hog’s Head Inn but walking in a chilly atmosphere could be a bit discomforting.  
“I’m freezing.” She shivered a bit when walking.  
Without saying anything, Jae wrapped her shoulder with his arms.  
She then wrapped her hands around his slender waist.  
“Turns out a cool bloke like you can be pretty warm too, huh.“ She snuggled herself on Jae's chest.  
“Sweetheart, you already know how hot I can be.” Jae smile conceitedly.  
“Yeah right.” She laughed looking him making some pouty face for her.  
They arrived at Three Broomsticks short while after.  
“Ugh, all of this are really getting into my nerve.” She started to whine right after they passed the Three Broomsticks door.  
Jae nodded his head while his eyes searching for an available table for them.  
He found a spot right behind the stairs and started pulling her there.  
Right when they arrived at the table, she slammed her arse on the lounge then put her chin on the table, sighing.  
“Don’t think to much.” Jae patted her back then leaves to order their butterbeer.  
“I don’t want to do this.” She whines again straight when Jae sit beside her.  
“Do what? Going on a date?” Jae raised his eyebrows.  
“Not that, the grand mischiefs.” She glanced at him.  
“Chill love. It’s okay to stray occasionally you know.” He twirled her hair.  
“And somehow, I find you doing those pranks are very arousing.” Jae smirked naughtily.  
She rises her head from the table, opened her mouth, and let her jaw hanging.  
“Your head are really not right.” She shakes her head.  
“My mind works just fine, though I have to admit it sometimes clogged when it comes to things about you.” Jae looking at her desirously.  
“Here comes the teaser.” She rolled her eyes while Jae laughing at her.  
“But really, it was fun, doing mischief with you. Maybe we can partner in more crime for later.” He rubbed his chin, pretending to think of something, a sly smile slowly rises.  
“What crime?” She asked suspiciously.  
“You know, this and that. I tend to strand away when it comes to distinguish right from wrong anyway.” Jae put his poker face on.  
“Remind me, why did we even going out?” She asked and rolled her eyes.  
Jae just laughs.  
“I love you.” He kissed her cheek in an instant.  
She blushed.  
She’s still not used to Jae’s habit of throwing ‘I love you’ anytime he wants to.  
She always wonders does he really mean it, that’s why she never replied.  
But with everything Jae do for her up to that moment, she steadily began to waver and believe that Jae's feeling for her are real.  
So, she’s having a resolution to let Jae know that she loves him too, she just hasn’t found the way to do it yet.  
Being lost in her own mind, she doesn’t realize that Jae already sit closer to her.  
“I don’t mind helping you sneak things and doing mischief anyway if it would make you loosen up a bit.” Jae whispered to her ear, his hands are putting her hair behind her ears.  
“You do?” She hopelessly asked, part of it because she is in needing of support badly, another was caused by Jae’s hot breath at her cold skin.  
“Well that’s the perks of having a smuggler as a boyfriend anyway.” He moves his face toward hers in a very slow pace.  
She parted her lips, waiting in expectation.  
He indeed kisses her.  
At first Jae just peck her, then he started to nibble her lips gently.  
His slow and hot breath sent a tingling feeling into her stomach, making her wants more.  
A while after, Jae slips his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her sweetness.  
His kisses then going rough and sloppy as their tongue dancing passionately in their mouth.  
Jae’s hand start stroking her, from the side of her face trailing down to her hips.  
Then, since their seats were slightly hidden in the corner, Jae started to do bolder.  
He lifts her up and put her on his lap, holding her close, not letting her lips go.  
She let him be, busy snogging him like he’s the source of her air to breathe.  
She felt one of Jae’s hand slipped inside her shirt from below, squeezing her breasts from outside of her bra.  
She let out a small moan.  
Jae took it as a cue to continue.  
He then clicks open her bra, caressing her nipples slowly with both of his hands until they hardened.  
Usually, she just stays still, letting Jae took the lead.  
But this time, she tried to respond more to his touch.  
She then grabbed Jae’s dick from outside his pants, slowly moving her hands, rubbing it.  
He groaned.  
Jae fondled both of her breasts while tracing her ear with his tongue.  
He then goes down to her neck at a slow pace, biting and sucking her here and there, leaving a trace of kiss mark every where.  
Without hurrying, Jae pulled her closer to himself.  
His right hand is sliding inside her skirt, caressing her thigh.  
She put her hands around his shoulders.  
She can feel his dick thickened under her arse.  
Jae instinctively grinding her, sending a pleasurably wave to her brain, making her let out another moan.  
She can't hide her arousal too, she began to be breathless, her knickers are starting to damp.  
His hand moves upward from her thigh to the center of her body, rubbing her cunt from outside her dampened knickers, slow and steadily.  
“I want you.” Jae’s voices are starting to go hoarse from his sexual desire.  
Just right when Jae started to move her wet knickers aside and rub her clit, she jerks away and closed her thighs.  
Jae pulled away his hand, putting the hand whose rubbing her just a moment before on the table, and sighed.  
She realizes right away that she’s sending the wrong signal.  
Jae looks dejected but his eyes are still adoring her.  
He then kissed her forehead, turn her slight around so he can hug her from behind, and put his head on her back.  
She feels inflicted by his unusual reaction, when at most he just brushed it away back to snogging session.  
So, she started to try to tell Jae the truth.  
“Funny that you asked me trivial things but never asked why I always halted midway when we messed around.” She muttered.  
“Hmm?” Jae just stay still in his position.  
She continues her rambling.  
“Truth is, I was wondering for some time now. About why you want to be in a relationship with me.”  
“Is it because you feel responsible for taking my virginity, or do you really want to be with me because of, you know, you do love me for me.” She speaks in a very low voice, almost whispering.  
Jae lift his head and turn her around so she now facing his face.  
She can see his forehead scrunched up.  
“Why would you think like that?” Jae asked in complete confusion.  
“I adore you so much. Everything in a relationship are make sense if it's with you. I’ll tell the whole world how much I love you if you want me to.” Jae said with absolute certainty in his voice.  
His face is full of astonishment.  
“You’re exaggerating.” She’s flustered.  
“But I do. Ever since we met, I kinda think you are incredibly attractive. And my feeling grows more when you helped me whilst I burnt Pitts pot back then.” Jae blurted out.  
“And why would it be?” She raised her eyebrows.  
“Why would it be what?” Jae retorted, confused.  
“Why would you fancy me?” She asked again.  
“I just do. Blimey, how do I explain it to you?” Jae scratched his head, looking frustrated.  
“So, you already fancy me even before we shagged?” She tried to get a confirmation again from Jae.  
“Of course. Didn’t I already tell you?” Jae replied with puzzlement.  
“Well, you did. But I thought you told me that just so I would consider dating you.” She shyly remembered their first time which happened by an accident.  
“At that time, I don’t have any slightest thought that I would be a lucky lad, having the opportunity to be touched by you. I never presumed it. I’m already contented with having you around me in detention and classes.” Jae revealed.  
“So, you didn’t ask me to go out with you because you feel responsible?”  
“Well that too. But even if we didn’t do things backwardly, I would still want you to be mine anyway. Just, I don’t know how you feel about me before. That’s why I do nothing yet and waited. You give me the right push by kiss me at that moment.” He raved.  
There’s honesty in every word Jae said, she can feel it.  
“In that case, why wouldn’t you push me to slept with you again these past months?” She asked.  
Jae stare at her, clearly thinking to put his feeling to words.  
“I would be lying if I said I don’t want to shag you again, but I need your consent. You’re currently are the best thing that ever happened to me, I don’t want to ruin what we’re having.” Jae finally answered after a while.  
He looked straight to her eyes affectionately and she melted.  
“Somehow it feels really out of your character, saying that.” She replied after a while, chuckling.  
“Then how about this, YOU are my favourite pain in the arse. Suited me more?” Jae started to smile again and nudge his nose into her neck.  
“Now that, is so like you.” She laughed while Jae smooch her collarbone.  
“Love, you already take me the way I am. So just use me, anyway you wanted to.” Jae talked to her fondly.  
“Anyway?” She raised one of her eyebrows, a wicked smile slowly blooms on her face.  
Jae glanced at her finger who’s now trailing to his buckle, opening it.  
“Now you’re the one to tease.”  
“I got it from you.” She smirked mischievously.  
“Well lucky you, learning from the best.” He looked amused.  
Right when she slipped her hand inside Jae’s pants, he holds her.  
She looked at his eyes, questioning.  
“So, we’re good?” There's a bit of anxiousness in his voice.  
“Yes, we’re good. And now I want to do the dirty with you.” She smiles suggestively.  
“Clearly, you are utmost welcome.” Jae grinned shamelessly.  
They pick up where they left before at warp speed.  
As their mouth are busy nibbling each other, their hands are started to trail all over each other.  
Right when Jae’s lips are busy putting a kiss mark on her neck, she reaches her wand and cast a disillusionment charm.  
“Hey, Jae?” She called him while her hands are slipping inside his golden hoodie, tracing his hot skin.  
“Uh-huh?” Jae tried to answer while his hands too, are slipping inside her shirt, playing with her nipples.  
“Put the spells you learned from Madam Pomfrey to use.” She whispered to his ear before biting it.  
He let go his lips from her neck and pull his face backward, looking at her dumbfounded.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I already put the concealment spell, so...” She smirked seductively.  
Jae’s eyes widening with amazement, his jaws dropped.  
“You don’t have to asked twice.” Jae pulled his hand from inside her shirt, take off his wand, enchanting the spell she asked.  
She snickers at Jae's hurriedness.  
She felt a warm thread in her belly.  
“Do you have a warm feeling in your stomach? Cause I feel it in mine.” Jae asked, putting his wand beside her wand on the table.  
“Yep, does it mean the spell working?” She asked back.  
Jae wickedly smile, started to feel up her ear with his tongue, and whispered.  
“Let’s try it.”  
She shivered.


	3. Fulfilled Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, my detention time with Jae is over, I’m sad. 😭  
> FYI, This chapter is from Jae’s point of view.  
> Another FYI, the silencing spell in here was not Silencio.  
> It’s kinda like Muffliato but without the buzzing sound.  
> Cheers.

* * *

_Please me, show me how It’s done / Tease me, you are the one / I want to reconcile the violence in your heart / I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask / I want to exorcise the demons from your past / I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._   
_Muse – Undisclosed Desires_

* * *

_This again._  
Jae sighed when she retracted herself from him once more.  
Usually he can withstand with just snogging and caressing each other body parts without really do the shag.  
But today, he felt really tense from arousal.  
Somehow all the mischiefs she did and planned to do turns him more.  
It burned something inside him.  
He hold her from behind and put his head on her back, trying to suppressed his needs.  
“Funny that you asked me trivial things but never asked why I always halted midway when we messed around.” She muttered.  
He just stay still in his position, hum a bit to let her know that he’s listening.  
“Truth is, I was wondering for some time now. About why you want to be in a relationship with me.”  
“Is it because you feel responsible for taking my virginity, or do you really want to be with me because of, you know, you do love me for me.” She speaks in a very low voice, almost whispering.  
Jae lift his head and turn her around so he can see her face.  
His forehead scrunched up listening her rambling.  
“Why would you think like that?” Jae asked in complete confusion but it shed a light to his mind as to why she halted herself from totally into their relationship, her insecurities.  
He knows the sources of it, her family circumstances with Jacob, and her history with Talbott.  
He keeps silence for a while, trying to find words that he think she needs to hear.  
“I adore you so much. Everything in a relationship are make sense if it's with you. I’ll tell the whole world how much I love you if you want me to.” Jae tried his best to let her know that he meant everything he said and do.  
“You’re exaggerating.” She’s flustered.  
“But I do. Ever since we met, I kinda think you are incredibly attractive. And my feeling grows more when you helped me whilst I burnt Pitts pot back then.” Jae tell her the exact moment he realized he fancy her.  
“And why would it be?” She raised her eyebrows.  
“Why would it be what?” Jae retorted, confused.  
“Why would you fancy me?” She asked again.  
“I just do. Blimey, how do I explain it to you?” Jae scratched his head, feeling frustrated.  
He just realized that her needs to hear confession, to get recognition, and to be convinced are very high.  
“So, you already fancy me even before we shagged?”  
“Of course. Didn’t I already tell you?” Jae replied with puzzlement.  
He remembered he told her that the day after they shagged for the first time.  
“Well, you did. But I thought you told me that just so I would consider dating you.” She blushed.  
Jae feels a tingling feeling in his chest, he tried hard to held his urge to kiss her straight away seeing her being shy like that.  
“At that time, I don’t have any slightest thought that I would be a lucky lad, having the opportunity to be touched by you. I never presumed it. I’m already contented with having you around me in detention and classes.” Jae revealed.  
“So, you didn’t ask me to go out with you because you feel responsible?”  
“Well that too. But even if we didn’t do things backwardly, I would still want you to be mine anyway. Just, I don’t know how you feel about me before. That’s why I do nothing yet and waited. You give me the right push by kiss me at that moment.”  
“In that case, why wouldn’t you push me to slept with you again these past months?” She asked.  
Jae stare at her, trying to arrange the right words to gives her the confirmation she needed.  
“I would be lying if I said I don’t want to shag you again, but I need your consent. You’re currently are the best thing that ever happened to me, I don’t want to ruin what we’re having.” Jae finally answered after a while.  
She stared at him differently.  
“Somehow it feels really out of your character, saying that.” She replied after a while, chuckling.  
“Then how about this, YOU are my favourite pain in the arse. Suited me more?” Jae started to smile again and nudge his nose into her neck.  
“Now that, is so like you.” She laughed while Jae smooch her collarbone.  
“Love, you already take me the way I am. So just use me, anyway you wanted to.” Jae talked to her fondly.  
“Anyway?” She raised one of her eyebrows, a wicked smile slowly blooms on her face.  
Jae glanced at her finger who’s now trailing to his buckle, opening it.  
“Now you’re the one to tease.”  
“I got it from you.” She smirked mischievously.  
“Well lucky you, learning from the best.” He’s amused.  
Jae hold her hand before she slipped it inside his pants, she looked at him.  
“So, we’re good?” Jae anxiously asked.  
“Yes, we’re good. And now I want to do the dirty with you.” She smiles suggestively.  
Jae let out a sigh of relief before he grinned shamelessly.  
“Clearly, you are utmost welcome.”  
They snogged and slipped their hands under one another garment right away.  
The hotness of their skin touching shot a shock to Jae’s brain.  
Her hand stroking the tip of his dick sending him up above the clouds.  
He groaned and dive to her neck, licking it before started to suck hard leaving a kiss mark there.  
He was still busy sucking her neck when she called him.  
“Hey, Jae?”  
“Uh-huh?” Jae tried to answer without letting his lips go from her neck, his hands are playing with her nipples, pinching it.  
“Put the spells you learned from Madam Pomfrey to use.” She whispered to his ear then biting it.  
Jae let go his lips from her neck and pull his face backward, looking at her dumbfounded.  
“Are you sure?” He wants to be in no doubt, that he didn't hear her wrong.  
“I already put the concealment spell, so...” She smirked seductively.  
Jae’s eyes widening with amazement, his jaws dropped.  
“You don’t have to asked twice.” Jae pulled his hand from inside her shirt, take off his wand, enchanting the spell she asked.  
“Do you have a warm feeling in your stomach? Cause I feel it in mine.” Jae asked, putting his wand beside her wand on the table.  
“Yep, does it mean the spell working?” She asked back.  
Jae wickedly smile, started to feel up her ear with his tongue, and whispered.  
“Let’s try it.”  
He nibble her lips right away, pulling her closer to himself.  
She gets up to changes her position, her legs now on both side of Jae's body, and she sits right above the center of his body.  
He felt a tingling feeling in his crotch and a bulge are started to rise inside his pants.  
He also felt her cunt is burning hot through their crumpled clothes.  
She started to grinded herself to his member while her hands are playing with his nipples.  
Jae’s hand are now grabbing her arse inside her knickers, stroking it with a circling movement.  
Slowly, Jae’s left hand trailing down to her front, intending to rub her clit.  
Her knickers are slumped a bit because of Jae's movement.  
His right hand are moving too, aiming to fondle her breast.  
She let go of his lips, leaning backward, her hands holding both of the end of the table while she closed her eyes and bit her lips at every touch of Jae.  
Jae got more and more aroused, his hands are starting to stroke her clit and breast erratically.  
Then, he dipped his middle finger to her cunt, moving it in and out of her cunt at a very slow pace while his thumb caressing her clit in a circular motion.  
She jolted and opened her eyes, her mouth are opening and letting out a silent moan.  
“I.. need.. to.. put.. silencing spell..” She tried to talk between her suppressed moaned, squeezing the end of the table until her knuckle goes white before trying to reach her wand on the table and murmuring the spell.  
“And why would you need that?” Jae whispered teasingly while he shove another finger inside her cunt, making her let out a crisp moan.  
His throat suddenly feeling dry.  
“You.. really.. are.. a.. dimwit..” Her brows are scrunched but her whole face are showing an unwritten need all over.  
“Precisely a charming one.” He talked with such a hoarse sound coming from his arousal, smirking indecently.  
She let go another moan when Jae steadily moves his fingers faster.  
Her arms are thrown around Jae’s shoulder, hugging him.  
Her chests are now in front of his face.  
Jae pulled his right hand from inside her shirt, rolling her shirt and bra up, unveiling her breast to the open air.  
Then he felt she sluggishly moved, hesitantly shagged his fingers.  
“It’s okay love, I’m here for you.” He said in hushed tones before he devoured her hardened nipples alternately with his tongue.  
She shrieked ecstatically then uncourtly shoved her cunt to Jae’s fingers, over and over until his fingers are covered in her fluid.  
She then dive at Jae’s neck, sucking it, leaving a kiss mark too here and there.  
After a while, she got up from her sit on Jae's lap, then knelt in front of him.  
Her hand dropping both the pants and his undergarment to his ankles then stroking his dick in an instant while looking up to Jae’s face.  
Jae’s eyes are fixed on her, he's breathing uncontrollably.  
She placed her hand around the base and began to pump up and down while her tongue twirling at the tip of his dick.  
Jae grunted.  
She increased the speed of her hand and her tongue, making Jae grunted harder.  
Soon after that, his dick are coming in and out of her mouth at a controllable rhythm.  
The rhythm became less smooth as Jae’s began to feel his pre-cum are leaking out.  
Jae then held her head with both of his hands on the side, pumping his dick roughly to her mouth.  
His breathing became shakier when he moved faster.   
He feels like he can blasted in any minutes right away.  
Then she pulled her mouth from his dick and looked up to him.  
Jae sighed in despair, his hands are ruffling his jet black hair frustratingly.  
He looked at her, begging silently.  
She smiled wickedly.  
Out of the blue, she stands and pulled her knickers off her thigh.  
She bent over and whispered to Jae’s ear.  
“I won’t need it for a moment.” She shove it into Jae's hood pocket.  
He growled.  
Jae was still petrified when she squatted on top of him, took his dick with her hand, aiming it at the opening of her cunt.  
She guide his dick with her hand so it’s rubbing her wet cunt.  
The top of his dick are coated all over by her liquid because of that.  
Jae moaned so hard when she pressed down her cunt to his dick, shoving it all to be inside her.  
She then wrapped his head inside her arms, holding it close to her heart.  
He can hear her rapidly heartbeat.  
Jae looked up to her, trying to read her expression.  
She was closing her eyes, there’s desire written all over her face.  
Jae’s trailed the side of her thigh with his fingers, pushing her skirt up to her stomach.  
Then he tried to pound her, slowly moving his hips up to thrust her cunt.  
“Mmm..” She hummed in contentment.  
Jae feels ecstatic upon hearing it.  
Before he does anything else, Jae feels she pulled her cunt then slammed it back again to his dick.  
She moves again slowly, repeatedly, making his dick sliding in and out of her cunt rhythmically.  
Jae can no longer think, his mouth opened and closed continually without any sound.  
After a period of time, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Jae’s.  
Without a word, she pulled both of Jae’s hand, steering it to her breasts.  
Jae’s understood right away.  
He squeezed her breasts lustfully.  
She arched her back and moaned, her movement steadily going faster, letting out a loud slapping sound at their connected parts.  
Jae can’t feel anything else beside a lecherous indulgence.  
His mouth sucking one of her hardened nipple intensively while his hand pinching her other nipple.  
She screeched out in thrill when Jae does it to her nipples, one after another.  
Bit by bit, Jae can feels her cunt convulsed, clamping his dick.  
She whimpered in pleasure before she crashed on his shoulder, panting.  
Not waiting until her breath returned to normal, she lifted her head, kissed his lips, looking at him seductively.  
“Your turn.” She smirked.  
Jae jolted.  
He flipped her right away, positioning her in the lounge chair, pushing both of her leg to the side, making her dripping cunt wide open.  
He hold her shirt up with one hand so her breasts are at his sight, while his other hand are aiming his dick to her moist cunt.  
Jae pushed it all in at once.  
She gasped at his sudden intrusion.  
Jae looked to her eyes, this time it was him who need conviction from her.  
“Do it.” Her eyes are burning with desire.  
Her fire strike straight to Jae’s own carnality.  
He thrust her fiercely, making she cried out lasciviously.  
Jae blast at her filthy sound, sensing her legs are closing in his back, wrapping him in the middle of herself.  
He continued shoving his dick into her cunt with full raunchiness, repetitively.  
As her moan getting louder, Jae felt his dick stiffen, clenched by her cunt.  
At the same moment he felt a spasm of contraction inside her cunt, Jae’s gone over the top, blowing himself inside her.  
They ride the pleasurably waves together with excitement.  
Right after the explosion end, Jae dropped himself at her while her legs are still wrapping him around.  
They were out of breath.  
She hold him tightly while rested her head on his shoulder.  
He wrapped his hand around her waist, leaning his head to her shoulder too.  
Jae closed his eyes, drifting away in a relaxed, dreamy state.  
Steadily, the intoxication comes down and their breath returned to normal.  
Then he feel she moves her head around, her breath is in his ear.  
“Thank you Jae. For waiting. For everything.” She speak in a very soft voice.  
Jae smile without opening his eyes, one of his hand moved to caress her hair.  
“I love you.”  
Jae's eyes are shot open upon hearing it.  
He pulled himself up from leaning his body on her so he can see her face.  
He find her looking at him fondly, smiling sincerely.  
It's the very first time she said out loud how she feel about him, a moment that he longed for to have.  
Jae felt warmth flowing through his heart, he was more than happy, he burst with joy.  
Jae hugged her straight away.  
“You don't know how much I look forward hearing it.” Jae softly said to her ear before he let her go from his arms then caressed both of her cheeks.  
Now that he know she feels the same way, Jae really think he might do more crazy things for her.  
Jae stared straight to her eyes, looking at her adoringly.  
She looked back at him lovingly, smiling.  
He touched her chin with his fingers, pulling her a bit into his face, leaning her into a kiss.  
“I love you too.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I feel this story deviates from its original purpose when I first wrote it. 🙄  
> Well, whatever, as long as I enjoy writing it. 🤣  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it too. 😁


	4. Pumpkin Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this when I just found out Jae will be a dating option in Romance Festival Side Quest.
> 
> Since the quest already happened, I adjusted in completing the story loosely based on it (No, I won’t put out too much as I’m too lazy to memorize all the in-game plot except the one I screenshots at).
> 
> Still, it will be some spoiler so read at your own risk if you haven’t got the quest yet.
> 
> One more thing, sorry to disappoint but there will be no smut in this chapter.  
> I think I spent too much smut energy on writing Burning Down The House. 😂
> 
> That’s it, the warning’s out, enjoy reading!

* * *

_I want a girl who gets up early / I want a girl who stays up late / I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity / Who uses a machete, to cut through red tape / With fingernails that shine like justice / And a voice that is dark like tinted glass / She is fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack / She’s touring the facilities and picking up slack / I want a girl with a short skirt and a long jacket._   
_Cake – Short Skirt, Long Jacket_

* * *

  
  
The portrait vault had been broken, summer holiday has ended.  
It’s time for all students to go back to Hogwarts.  
She’s just finishing waving goodbye to her parents at the time Hogwarts Express train departed and putting her trunk on the bag compartment when Jae shows himself on the door, throw his trunk on the floor, burst in, and hugged her right away.  
“Damn, I miss you so much.” He nudged his nose on her hair, smelling her scent.  
“I miss you too.” She giggled at Jae’s doing and hugged him back.  
It’s not without reason Jae went overboard when meeting her again.  
All the summer, they didn’t meet at all because she was too occupied in helping her parents tracking Jacob’s.  
Their parents never gave up in finding him.  
They always believed that Jacob was somewhere alive, especially her mother.  
Maybe that’s what’s people called “a mother instinct”.  
So, when she told them her stories in freeing Jacob from the portrait cursed vault, her parents took her here and there for investigating Jacob’s whereabouts.  
As for her new blooming relationship with Jae, she did exchanged letters with him using the owls, but seems it was not enough for him.  
Hence, the overwhelming hugs happened followed by nasty snogging session right away.  
Not long after, Tulip and Tonks come in.  
“Looks like some people really couldn’t hold themselves.” Tulip commented and smirked.  
“At least wait till the Welcoming Feast was over and find somewhere private, will you.” Tonks rolled her eyes and mocked them.  
They let each other go and laugh at Tulip and Tonks sayings before gets comfortable snuggling on their seats.  
“How’s your summer?” She asked them.  
They spent times telling about each of their summers, chat around almost of everything to catching up.  
Half of the trip, the trolley lady of Honeydukes Express arrives at their compartment.  
“Anything off the trolley, dears?” The trolley lady asked.  
Tonks jump up at the offer with Tulip following, scrambling things off the trolley.  
She pulled Jae hands to get up and do the same as the mischief’s duo, buying sweets for themselves.  
Then the fourth of them spent the rest of the trip playing exploding snap and chewing all the sweets they bought from the trolley.

  
Arriving at Hogwarts, they separated and blended in with their respective house friends right away at each table on Welcoming Feast.  
All were having fun in exchanging stories about their holidays, also busy welcoming the newest addition of their dorms, the first-year students.  
After the Welcome Feast was over, Jae was accompanying her to her dorm after she finished her Prefect duty, making stop around a quiet corridor that people rarely pass-by to snogged for a bit.  
“Why are time always run so fast, I don’t want to go back yet.” Jae whined while putting his chin on her shoulder, his arms was wrapping her on the waist.  
She chuckled and hug him tighter.  
“We have another year here together, there’s plenty of time to spent you know.” She retorted.  
“Yeah, between OUR classes and MY detention, and we don’t know what else. I have a feeling you will have another vault adventure again this year.” He murmured.  
“Well, if anything, I have a resourceful boyfriend backing me up, am I?” She grinned.  
Jae narrowed his eyes and made a funny face, like he was torn between amuse by her words and proud that he was being depend on.  
“Smart talk.” Jae kiss her again.  
She finally managed to get Jae to go back to his own dorm after promising tomorrow morning they will walked to their first Divination class together.

  
Days change, classes begin.  
Turns out Talbott was taking Divination class too this year.  
So now she has another class with Talbott other than Transfiguration.  
Things are getting awkward by the time Professor Trelawney paired them for a whole year forward as a partner in class.  
Jae looking sharply at their table from a far, he was getting Chiara as his partner.  
“Your current boyfriend is looking here all the time.” Talbott commented as soon as she sits in front of him, his eyes were not looking at her but staring sharply at Jae’s direction.  
She rolled her eyes at them both.  
“Hi to you too, Talbott.” She brushed his comment and just greet him normally.  
“How’s your summer?” She asked, trying to be as normal as possible.  
“Good, I suppose.” He replied.  
“And you?” Talbott now asked her, already shifting his gaze to the book in front of him.  
“Well enough.” She retorted.  
The conversation was interrupted by Professor Trelawney explanation about Palmistry.  
"May I?" Talbott asked, he outstretched his hand with palms up, asking her to extend hers to be read off.  
She outstretched her hand while glancing at Jae, who currently looking at her way, again.  
Then she glanced again at Talbott, who’s having a subtle smile in his face when she put her hand on his palms.  
“I think I’m going to like this class.” Talbott looking at her meaningfully.  
Her heart skips a beat at Talbott gaze.  
They spent the entire time on the class holding hands, reading each other's palms.  
“I foresee you failed the class if you don’t focus.” Professor Trelawney said to her when she’s checking their table.  
“Like I wouldn’t know that.” She murmured when Professor Trelawney walked away to the other tables.  
Talbott smiled incomprehensibly, perplexing her.  
Nearing the end of class, Talbott ‘s thumb was caressing her heart line gently with mysterious smile in his face before he finally let go of her hand.  
“See you at Transfiguration.” Talbott rises from his chair and walked away when the class ended as Jae approached her immediately.  
The two of them stared at each other in displeasure as they passed.  
“Just one session and I already knew this class would make me feel like shit for a whole year to come.” He grumbled while waiting for her to put all her books in the bag.  
She just stares at Jae while glancing occasionally to Talbott.  
 _And I feel like I’m going to be in trouble._  
She thinks to herself.  
“I’m going to Potions class with Barnaby, I’ll see you at the evening?” She said to Jae, didn’t make any comment about his dislike of Divination class.  
“I don’t feel like going to another class.” He groused.  
“You should go, otherwise I wouldn’t want to meet you later.” She went into her Prefect mode, as Jae was one kind of guy who needs to be pushed to do things at first.  
Jae looked at her like he was in pain.  
“Fine.” Jae pouted but walk his way to the green houses for his Herbology class anyway.

  
She already forgets about what happened in Divination class when Potions class was ending.  
Yet since her next class after lunch was Transfiguration, which means she will be meeting Talbott again, making she remember what happened in Divination and her heart rippled at the thought.  
She had lunch in the great hall with her friends as Jae was having appointment with customers and said that he’ll have lunch later.  
She proceeded to her Transfiguration class after, where in this class Talbott deliberately sitting at the desk behind her.  
She can feel that Talbott staring at her all the time in class.  
Yet every time she tilted her head and stares him back, Talbott just smiled at her and keep his silence.  
She doesn’t know what is Talbott planning but she feels uneasy about it.  
Somehow, she sense that Talbott changed, or maybe it was just her feeling after not having any kind of contact with him for a few months.  
She was clearing her desk when Talbott passes her side at the end of the class.  
She looked up to see him and find he was looking at her too.  
Talbott smiled when their eyes met and then walks away.  
 _Well, whatever._  
She tries to not to think about it too much and goes back to her dorms.  
She takes a bath and rest for a while, waiting for the promised time with Jae to met outside the kitchen after his detention over.  
As evening has arrived, she walked her way to the kitchen, waiting for Jae to come out.  
Not long after, Jae appeared and hugged her.  
“I miss you in detention. It’s more fun when you’re around.” He mumbled as he sniffed her smell.  
She chuckled.  
This is what she likes about Jae.  
She never had to guess what he feels, he will just blurted it out voluntarily.  
“Not that I don’t want to be with you, but I think I’ve had enough of detention.” She grinned.  
“Yeah, I wish I could get out of it soon too.” Jae wrapped his arms around her shoulder as they walked away.

  
A couple weeks later, Hagrid asked her to come to his garden with Charlie and Tonks.  
He told them that soon will be an outdoor celebration of magic at Hogwarts while they helped him tends his garden.  
“I bet many people will be vying to be your festival date by lunch today.” Charlie said.  
“Yeah, your popularity peaks whenever there’s talk of social events at Hogwarts.” Tonks added.  
“But I date Jae now, I don’t think those things will happened.” She shrugged.  
“Lets just head to Great Hall and found out.” Tonks smirked.  
As they arrived at Great Hall, everyone was buzzing around about the festival.  
“Fun news travels fast!” Tonks said excitedly.  
“Looks like everyone’s already talking about the outdoor celebration of magic.” Charlie pointed out.  
Not long after, they were already going to their first outdoor class at the Courtyard.  
They were learning about how to transfigure a Gobstone into a skunk on the outdoor class of Transfigurations.  
She managed to turn it on her first attempt.  
Unfortunately, the same thing doesn’t happen to Andre.  
“Crikey! No skunk! And I got sprayed by my Gobstone!” Andre yelled.  
“Better than being sprayed by a skunk, mate.” Talbott responded to his fellow Ravenclaw’s.  
“Let’s hope they’ll don’t have skunks at the festival, it will make us too cautious to dance.” She retorted to them.  
“I think there will be no dancing or dating for me. I’m focusing only on style for this festival.” Andre replied.  
“In that case, will you help me choose a festival outfit?” She asked Andre right away as he was the one who brought up the topic.  
“You know I’m in high demand, but I can always style for my favourite witch.” Andre winked at her, making her giggle.  
“Thanks, Andre. You’re the best.” She grinned when her giggle subdues and put up both of her thumbs before laughed together with Andre.  
“Oh dear! Class dismissed! Clear the Courtyard at once!” Professor McGonagall screeched.  
“I’m sorry Professor McGonagall! I just want to pet my skunk!” Tulip shrieked with horrified face as her skunk was spraying everyone in the Courtyard.  
“Let’s go before the stench sticks to our robes!” Andre shouted at everyone while hurriedly go from the Courtyard.  
She run behind Andre, fast.

  
The next outdoor class she has was Potions at the Training Ground.  
After the class dismissed by Professor Snape, she was saying goodbye to Barnaby when he reminds her to bring on her note to her next class.  
“What note, Barnaby?” She asked.  
“Over there, on the ground. I could see your name on it when I first got to class. See you later!” Barnaby waves goodbye to her as she picks up the note and a Gobstone accompanying it.  
She reads it and questioned in mind who the sender was as she walked to Hagrid’s garden for her Charms class.  
Later in that day, she gets two other notes, one accompanying a glass of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and one with a Sugar Quill at her Flying class.  
All the 3 notes she got had different handwriting in each of it.  
As she chatted about it with Andre during her outfit session, he simply said that it implies those notes was from different person, which means she had three secret admirers.  
She told Jae all about those notes when they meet up before he goes to detention and she went on her Prefect patrol.  
“Wow, so much for having an attractive person as a girlfriend.” He claimed in awe but she can see jealousy in his eyes.  
“I’m going to investigate about who the sender was with Andre after I finished my patrol. What about you? What are you going to do after your detention?” She asked.  
“I can’t come with you. I’m going to go to Hagrid's hut after my detention. And what would you do if you knew the sender of those notes?” He’s curious.  
“Nothing, I suppose. I'm just curious about who sent it, that's all. Do I need to do something about it?” She shrugged.  
“Up to you. Love, I need to go to my detention now. See you later.” Jae stroked her cheek and hurriedly on his way to the kitchen, didn’t wait for her to mouthed her goodbye.  
She just scrunched her eyebrows, confused to why did Jae was in a rush when he usually so laid back about coming late to his detention.  
When Jae was gone from her sight, she moved herself too, getting on her way to meet with Andre.

  
After investigating for a while with Andre, she finally know who the sender was.  
She was just finishing her talk with Andre when Jae comes after her in the Courtyard.  
“How’s the investigation goes?” Jae questioned her while they walked their way to her dorm, obviously stopping by at their favourite quiet corridor first before.  
“Good. Andre and I managed to find out who sent the notes.” She answered.  
“Wow, that’s fast. And?” Jae asked further.  
“The one with Gobstone was from Talbott, the note accompanying a Butterbeer was from Barnaby, and the last with a Sugar Quill was from Chiara.” She explained.  
Jae jaws was dropping when he heard her explanation.  
“I knew one of those notes will be from Talbott, but I didn’t suspect the others, especially Chiara.” He retorted while making himself sit comfortably when they arrived at their favourite corner.  
“I knew, right? I didn’t expect it either. Especially since there’s always seems like something's happened between you both.” She looked at Jae suspiciously after she sits beside him, as she was aware that Jae meeting Chiara occasionally every now and then.  
Jae seems stiffen, he looked at her with discomfort in his eyes.  
“Well, yeah, about that. There’s something I haven’t told you yet.” Jae murmured.  
“What is it?” She looked at him, a suspense started to rise between them.  
“Chiara and I, we went on a few dates around the end of fourth year. Not like your kind of dates with Talbott, though.” Jae rumbled as he drifted his gaze every where in the rooms, trying to conceal his awkwardness.  
She furrowed her eyebrows at Jae’s confession.  
“Then why did you stop going on dates with her?” She slightly irritated.  
“I met you.” Jae said flatly while looking at her with a straight face.  
She widened her eyes then cracked in laugh.  
Her annoyance from before was gone in an instant.  
“You tell her exactly that?!”  
“Well, I didn’t specifically say it's you that I fancy, I just said I'm attracted to someone else.” Jae shrugged.  
“You’re a prat, you should know that.” She said in disbeliefs, her laugh has subdued to a chuckled.  
“Hey! I’m being honest here.” Jae protested.  
She just waves her hand in front of her face brushing off Jae’s reaction.  
“What can I say, I have a crush on you from the moment we met. And you seems to fancy me too for some time before we, you know...” Jae grinned cheekily.  
She pinched Jae’s abs for his overconfidence comment and for reminding her of their first time together in his dorm a couple of months before.  
“Ouch.” Jae catch her hand and held it close to his heart.  
“I don’t get it. She accepts your daft reason and still hangout with you?” She puzzled.  
“I’ve got charms you know.” Jae smugly said while making a hilarious face.  
She laughs at Jae.  
“Nah. Truth is, when I tell Chiara I fancy someone else, she also revealed that she had someone else in her mind too. So we're good, I think. Until now. Probably. Never thought that the one she fancied was you.” Jae rubbed his chin, thinking.  
“So, turns out Chiara likes both of us.” She concluded, a curious but amazed expression showed in her face.  
“I don’t know, maybe. We both attractive, empowered, and we know what we want. Who wouldn’t want us?” Jae rambled.  
She rolled her eyes and grinned.  
“Oh, wait. It was all your appealing point, not mine.” Jae added before she could even comment while looking at her flirtatiously.  
She burst in laugh, so hard until her stomach hurts.  
“Smooth, Jae. Smooth.” She tells Jae what she thinks of his flirty way.  
“Glad you like it.” Jae grinned at her, looks like relieved that he managed to make her to be in a better mood.  
So… You’re not mad at me, right?” Jae carefully asked her.  
“You mean for not telling me that and for having her as your partner in Divination?” She queries.  
“Well, yeah. What else?” Jae rolled his eyes and sneered.  
She thinks for a while before finally replied.  
She did get suspicious and a bit jealous before.  
But after she got Chiara’s note, and Talbott somehow always low-key flirted her every time in Divination classes, she reconsidered.  
“Let’s just say it’s a tie.” She smiled meaningfully.  
“Err, why? Is it because you were paired with Talbott and making me jealous every time he rubbed your palm in Palmistry session?” Jae squinted his eyes.  
“Well, duh.” She imitates Jae’s expression from a while ago.  
Jae snorted at her reaction then wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
“By the way, why did you break up with Talbott? I don’t think you broke up with him just because he was hard to be found except for classes.” He asked.  
“He’s too chaste.” Obviously, she's answering Jae's question without thinking.  
Jae clicked his tongue.  
“The way you’re saying it, like you’re pointing out that I’m a really unchaste guy.” He said.  
She looked up to see Jae then cackled at Jae face.  
He was clearly unhappy hearing it as he was pouting at her.  
“It’s not like that. You’re just... I don’t know... depraved?” She smirked amusingly.  
“That’s exactly the same!” Jae widened his eyes, his jaws dropped in disbelief, but the corner of his mouth start to form a smile anyway.  
She burst in laugh by the time Jae playfully tickles her.  
She gets back at him by pinching his nose.  
“Seriously, what’s the real reason?” Jae keeps his interrogation.  
“I already answered! Why are you so pushy about it?” She pouted.  
“So that I can avoid the same mistakes that leads to being left by you?” Jae muttered while sniffing her hair.  
“Is that an answer to my question, or another matter that I need to respond?” She retorted.  
Jae doesn’t make any sound, he stopped talking at all.  
She looked up to Jae as he doesn’t reply, and they just stared at each other.  
He’s clearly displeased by her answered.  
She doesn’t want to give any more reply to his never-ending queries.  
But she knew she need to do something to make amend for souring his feeling.  
She then moved a bit, making her heading face to face with him.  
She holds both of Jae’s cheeks and pushed both of it to the middle, making Jae's face looks incredibly funny.  
“Wha’ a’e y’u doin’?” He asked with difficulty as her hands was pressing his cheeks.  
She grinned at him and planted a kiss on his lips.  
Slowly, she let go of her hands from Jae’s cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as she geared up their kiss to be a passionate one.  
“How sly are you, using kiss to ease me when I’m mad.” Jae whimpered between his huffing breath.  
“I’m not sly, I’m tactical. Just admit that you like it.” She enticed him then plunged her tongue into Jae’s mouth.  
He reciprocated right away, plunging his tongue into hers too.  
“You taste like pumpkin.” She whispered between their intense exchange of oral fluids.  
Jae gasped and pulled himself right away at her words, leaving her confused as why he suddenly retracted himself from their kisses.  
She baffled more when Jae started to rummage his bag.  
“I almost forgot. Here.” Jae put a small package in her hands.  
“What’s this?” She asked, examining the neatly wrapped package.  
“Open it.” Jae was smiling subtly while looking at her, waiting for her reaction.  
She opened the wrapping carefully.  
As soon as it was opened, delicious smell was spreading every where.  
“Pumpkin cookies?” She looked at Jae delightfully.  
Jae nodded and grinned.  
“Remember when I said I have a promise with Hagrid in his hut? I was making these, for you.” He revealed with a grin on his face.  
She melted right away.  
“Blimey, Jae. This is… I don’t know how to act to it, I’m speechless.” She genuinely happy accepting the cookies Jae made for her, his effort touched her heart.  
Jae looks very happy too, seeing her beamed with joy when accepting his gift.  
“Thank you, Jae. I love it.” She said before eating one of the cookies right away.  
“I’m glad you like it. I hope it will be enough to make you choose me as your festival date over your other secret admirers though.” He ruffled her hair.  
She can feel his hand was trembling a bit.  
Looks like he was nervous that she will pick up someone else as her festival date.  
“What are you talking about, of course I’ll go with you.” Her words are mumbling as she’s chewing her second cookies.  
“Really? You want to go with me?” Jae looked at her expectantly.  
“You’re my boyfriend, why would I want to go with someone other than you?” She furrowed her eyebrows, still chewing.  
“Well, who knows. I was taking precautions.” Jae shrugged his shoulders but he looks so relieved.  
She just smiled and shake her head.  
“By the way, this is so delicious. You should really consider your hobby as a profession one day. ‘Jae, the Wizarding Chef’ sounds cool, don’t you think?” She stated while looking a far, dreaming of it.  
“You’re exaggerating.” Jae laughed at her while pick one of the cookies on her laps and eating it too.  
“Who knows.” She shrugged and munched her cookies again.  
After she finished her third cookies, she stares at Jae.  
“You know, if there’s something comfortable to lay on was here, I think I definitely will bedded you.” She smirked cheekily.  
Jae groaned and looking at her like he was in pain.  
“Don’t say things that made me wants to do it, will you.” He wailed.  
She burst in laugh.  
“That’s exactly what I’m intended to do, though.” She smirked mischievously.  
“You’re horrible, for teasing me like that.” He pinched her cheeks and put his forehead on hers.  
“Blame yourself for giving me the example.” She grinned.  
“You naughty little witch.” Jae squeezed her arse, making her jump from her sitting position a bit before they then burst into laugh.  
As their laugh subdued, they smiled and looked at each other, lovingly.  
“I love you, Mr. Wizard Chef.” She giggled at her own words before giving him a kiss.  
“I love you too, little miss Curse-Breaker.” Jae chuckled and returned her kiss.  
The autumn breeze that sneaks into their favourite corner, didn’t manage to make them flinch.  
As their body and heart, was being warmed up by their pumpkin kiss.


	5. Troubled Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter in my draft since Nov 2020 but somehow lost the motivation to finish it.  
> Then recently I found out that Cha Eun Woo, a Korean actor & also a member of Astro's (a K-Pop Boy Band), who is my bias in portraying Jae Kim, is having his latest drama aired.  
> I haven't watch the drama yet, but seeing the drama's commercial with his face all around made me miss Jae.  
> So here I am, finally finished the draft and publishing it.  
> That's aside, I just found out how to post a picture in AO3 so I posted some photos of Cha Eun Woo in a hoodie here, just for my fun. 🤭  
> I don't know who to credit the photos though, since I got it from Google.  
> If anyone has objection to the photos being put here, please let me know and I'll take it down immediately.  
> That's all I have to say, enjoy reading!

* * *

_So they say you're a troubled boy / Just because you like to destroy / All the things that bring the idiots joy / Well, what's wrong with a little destruction? // So I'm sorry if I ever resisted / I never had a doubt you ever existed / I only have a problem when people insist on / Taking their hate and placing it on your name // If you judge us / We're all damned._   
_Franz Ferdinand – The Fallen_

* * *

Her cursed vaults quest are escalate further during year 6 and she got more allies during the time.  
That include the younger ones like Beatrice Haywood though they’re not on a chummy terms as Penny’s little sister used threats to made herself can tagged along when the so-called curse breaker girl snuck out to the lakeshore for finding clues.  
Unfortunately, the mission didn’t end well, both of them were attacked by dark wizard in white robe and Professor Dumbledore fully aware that they broke his rules, leading them to be sent immediately to the kitchen for detention.  
“The prodigal Curse Breaker returns!” Jae exclaimed right away after she and Beatrice entered the kitchen.  
His face showed that he’s so happy having his girlfriend back to served detention with him.  
“You’re oddly happy for the strangest reason…” She sneered as she walked towards him.  
“Who is he?” Beatrice asked her soon after they stopped walking and stood in front of Jae.  
“Oh, you two haven’t met before?” She questioned Beatrice and the younger Haywood quickly responded by shaking her head.  
“Hello. Jae Kim, purveyor of hard-to-get goods and lovable slacker, at your service.” Jae introduced himself.  
She laughed at Jae.  
“What kind of introduction was that?” She was still giggling when she asked Jae rhetorically and got a big grin as a reply from him.  
“He’s a bit of a repeat offender here in detention.” She gave a prompt explanation to the young Haywood who stood beside her.  
“Wow. That’s wicked. You must be really tough.” Beatrice looked at Jae with amazement on her eyes.  
“Not really. But you could assume whatever you want.” Jae shrugged and smirked impishly.  
“Pitts is confused why he sees three troublemakers standing around when they should be working.” Pitts arrived at the table beside them, looked displeased.  
The three of them turned their attention towards Pitts.  
“All right, all right, I get the hint. We’ll get to work…” She sneered.  
Soon as they on their post doing their works in the kitchen, Beatrice started to asked her a lot about Jae.  
“Why didn’t you introduce me to Jae sooner? He’s so ace!” Beatrice couldn’t hide her excitement over her first encounter with Jae, she seems to have taken a liking to Jae.  
“We didn’t have any occasion with the two of you in the same place before.” She shrugged and continued washing dishes, indifferent to all Beatrice’s attempt to get more information about Jae from her that continued after.  
“After I leave Hogwarts, I never making another sandwich again.” Jae grumbled from his post of sandwich making.  
He seemed to be talking to himself but since she heard it, she was itching to comment.  
She subtly moves closer to Jae’s post and leaned closer to him then whispered.  
“Even if it’s for me?” She teased him.  
Jae turned his head and had an indecent look in his eyes.  
“Depends on the occasions, and the reward I’ll get after that.” Jae winked flirtatiously.  
They cackled together and continued their work on different post after that.  
During the time, Beatrice tried to make interactions with Jae over and over again.  
“I never had someone fancied me before. This is weird.” Jae commented about Beatrice attitude towards him ever since she stepped her foot in the kitchen when Beatrice was away with other task and Jae was assigned to wash pans and pots together with the curse breaker.  
“Then what am I?” She asked, annoyed that Jae didn’t count all her affection for him.  
“You never said you fancy me!” Jae pointed out.  
“Really?” She asked and tried to think about all her past encounters with Jae.  
“Now that you mention it, you’re right.” She grinned thoughtlessly.  
“See? You’ve never done it, not even once…” Jae ruffled her hair and playfully squeezed her cheeks.  
“But Beatrice is so cute, getting all flustered with your presence every time she was near you.” She giggled while wiping her cheeks since Jae’s hand leave trails of bubbles on her face.  
“How can you call her cute?! You should be jealous of her.” Jae widened his eyes disbelievingly.  
“Why should I? I know who you wanted to be with and what you always wanted to do all along.” She grinned, a glint of naughtiness was on her eyes.  
“Ooh, look who’s talking. Since when did the perfect Prefect become such depraved girl...” Jae squinted his eyes and looking at her with a leery eyes.  
She laughed because she knew he was joking.  
“You’re not the only one who can tease, just accept the fact.”  
“You…” Jae deliberately threw the soap lather into the pans she already washed in protest.  
“Hey!!!” She then did the same to his already washed pots, leaving the two of them scolded by Pitts and have to do the washing all over again.  
When they were done with their detention and about to leave the kitchen, Penny came to them.  
She didn’t seem too happy seeing her younger sister got detention and the explanation she had been given about why Beatrice was there but she continued her intention of coming there, to deliver a message.  
“The message I came to deliver is that Talbott needs to talk to you in the Owlery. He says it’s important.” Penny said, still looking displeased.  
“You meet with Talbott behind my back?” Jae stared suspiciously at her and sulked.  
“He’s helping me find clues for the vault I’ve been dealing with right now. Maybe he has a clue and wants to share it with me.” She calmly answered Jae, not really taking his jealousy into consideration.  
Beatrice is confused as to why Jae is suddenly annoyed with her sister’s best friend who is about to meet with another guy and looked at Penny in bafflement, asking an explanation.  
“You didn’t know? They’re dating.” Said Penny.  
“What? She doesn’t say anything about it to me at all!” Beatrice shrieked at Penny’s short statement.  
“Ha, tell me about it. You should know the other guy I mentioned is actually her ex-boyfriend. She never told me, her best friend, about it before even though I was the one who introduced them. I can’t believe I only found out about it just recently and it’s not from her own mouth!” Penny complained about the curse breaker girl being secretive to her and spat it on Beatrice.  
“Thanks for the unnecessary information you gave to your sister, Penny.” She scorned.  
“Andre was so right. Your ability to know people’s secret would be scary if you weren’t so nice.” She continued while rolling her eyes at Penny.  
“Well, thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment.” Penny grinned proudly at her ability to dig into others people business.  
“That’s aside, can’t you just meet Talbott later when I’m available? I can’t tag you along now, I have clients lining up and I have to keep my promise otherwise my business will flop...” Now it’s Jae who complained.  
“You don’t need to come, I’m okay by myself.” She retorted.  
“That’s not what I worried about.” Jae sneered.  
“Oh come on Jae, that jealousy are unnecessary. You already know by now that Talbott is a nice person. He puts everything about us behind and willing to help me out with my cursed vault quest.”  
Jae mocked her by mimicking the way she talked and she’s getting annoyed.  
“Cut it out...” She scolded him.  
“Hey, you two. Let me leave first with Bea before we got tangled up into your lover’s quarrel. See you later.” Penny cut their bickering and left them behind.  
They then followed her to walked out from the kitchen as well, but headed to the opposite direction from where Penny and Beatrice were headed.  
“Why am I always the one who gets jealous? Why don’t you feel it towards me too? Not with Chiara, not with Beatrice. I want you to be jealous of me...” Jae grouched.  
“What the hell?? You’re not acting like the usual nothing-is-bothering-me-because-I’m-so-cool you…” She cackled and teased Jae again.  
“And you’re not acting like the usual strict-to-the-rules-no-teasing you… Where are we going by the way?” Jae asked.  
“I’m going to the Owlery and then go on patrol like usual. Aren’t you going to meet up with some of your clients?” She questioned Jae back.  
“…”  
Out of the blue, Jae stopped walking.  
His abrupt movement made her stopped as well since they walked hand in hand.  
“What are you doing? Why are you stopping so suddenly?” She frowned.  
“I’m trying to stop you from meeting Talbott.” He grumbled.  
She burst out laughing.  
“I’m just going to meet Talbott briefly, okay? I’ll think about you fondly when I’m with him, if that will assure you of my feeling.” She cupped Jae’s cheeks with her hands and smiled dotingly at him.  
Jae squinted his eyes on her and not replied.  
“Give me a kiss.” He finally uttered some words.  
She pecked him.  
“Not enough. I want a passionate one.” He demanded.  
She chuckled but obliged.  
Jae then showered her with kisses before plunging his tongue into her mouth.  
His hands were wrapping her all around, pulling her body to stick close to him.  
She sighed.  
“Why are you sighing? You should feel happy, because you’re getting more of daily dose of Jae. You know I’m pretty addictive…” Jae playfully traced her jawline with his tongue.  
She put her palm on his face and shoved him a bit.  
“Remind me again, why do I date a guy with overflowing confidence like you?” She scoffed.  
Jae chortled but act more brazenly.  
His fingers were trailing her back then stopped on the top of her arse.  
“Come on love, you know you could never get enough of me...” Jae smirked suggestively.  
She took Jae’s hand from her arse and hold it with hers.  
“Later...” She stared at him meaningfully, purposely being ambiguous with her words.  
“What’s later?” Jae promptly asked though he totally understand what she meant.  
“Do I really have to put what I meant into words?” She rolled her eyes.  
While they argued, somehow she slightly heard some students passed them by was whispering about Jae and her.  
“Look, how shameful of them…”  
“Isn’t she’s a prefect? Why did she date that smuggler?”  
“He’s giving her a bad influence, I heard she’s now in detention repetitively…”  
“That’s what you get when you hang around too much with that smuggler...”  
She let go of herself from him and walked towards the students who was talking about the two of them behind her back.  
“Hey. He’s just the provider. Those who asked for the banned items, they’re the real culprit who should admit guilt. And I don't think there's any significant correlation between me being a Prefect and me dating Jae. Mind your own business, and don’t mess with me.” She then left in haste from the students who gaped in shocked after being scolded suddenly by her.  
“So what? It’s not like the world will fall into pieces if some teenagers take a little detour in their lives. As long as it’s not life-threatening, I don’t think it hurts to be a little indifferent about the rules.” She grumbled to herself while pulling Jae to get away from there.  
“I thought my ears had betrayed me. Why do I hear you say, ‘there’s nothing wrong about being a little indifferent about the rules’?” Jae teased her while putting his arms around her shoulders.  
“I hate it when people bad-mouths you.” She muttered.  
“I wonder how they will act if they found out the reason I decided to be a Prefect and learnt all those rules was to get around them for my cursed vault mission. After all, being a Prefect isn’t that great if I must say…” She spouted all of her annoyance.  
“Wow. If the me from last year knew, a girl who didn’t even care about Jae Kim existence back then would protect his virtues and tainted her own reputation as a Prefect, he would be very pleasurably entertained.” Jae chuckled amusingly.  
“I never doubt your existence or resist your presence, we just never crossed path before.” She protested.  
Jae grinned.  
“I know, I’m just teasing you.” Jae poked his nose to her hair and sniffed her scent.  
They were now standing opposite each other, away from everyone else, at somewhere quiet in the castle.  
“Since you’re protecting my virtue, I will forgive the fact that you were never jealous of me.” Jae pinched her nose.  
She squinted her eyes.  
“You still hung up on that?”   
“Well of course, you have never even once shown your jealousy over me. I wanted to see it.” Jae groused.  
“You really are a troubled boy…” She chuckled.  
“What do you mean?”  
She then stood on tiptoes and whispered to him.  
“How about I give you something better than jealousy?”  
Jae glances down at her who looks at him excitedly.  
He’s tempted.  
“And what exactly is it?”  
She pulled Jae’s hoodie straps to make him bent over then she lead him into a luscious snogging session while slowly walked backwards into an empty classroom.  
She swung the door closed after the two of them on the inside and grinned naughtily before unbuckling Jae's trousers while staring into his eyes with lust sparkling on hers.  
Of course Jae aroused seeing her like that, he got hard immediately.  
“Wow. If your definition of troubled boy is a boy who likes to do obscene things with you, then yeah I’m gladly admit that I’m a troubled boy.” Jae smirked indecently while hastily unbuttoned the front of her uniform.  
He devoured her lips hungrily, pushed her bra up instantly, and grabbed her breasts lecherously.  
In no time, they already slipped each other tongues into the inner side of their partner’s mouths, savouring it.  
Then, as Jae’s hand pulled his wands and casted all the spells they need to do the deed, she licked the outside of Jae’s ear and whispered.  
“Now you know what I meant, right?"  
Jae then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her so their body pressed together, and whispered back at her with utmost desire.  
“Then let me have it with my way.”

* * *


	6. A Little Bit of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just porn.  
> You’ve been warned.

* * *

_High, higher than the sun / You shoot me from a gun / I need you to elevate me here / At the corner of your lips / As the orbit of your hips / Eclipse, you elevate my soul / I've lost all self-control // Now going down, excavation // Won't you tell me something true / I believe in you / A mole, digging in a hole / Digging up my soul now / Going down, excavation / I and I in the sky / You make me feel like I can fly / So high, elevation._  
_U2 – Elevation_

* * *

“Hello… Sorry I didn’t spare some of my time for you lately…” She knelt in front of Jae after she managed to make his trousers pool on his ankles.  
“Why are you talking to my dick? I’m up here…” Jae made a fuss upon seeing what she’s doing.  
She looked up to him from between his legs.  
“But you meet me often. This guy, is not…” She pointed at Jae’s dick with a lecherous grin.  
“Seems I influenced you for too much. Now you’re one hell of a tease.” He snickered.  
She giggled before playing with the tip of Jae’s dick using her finger, making him flinched and growled, clearly aroused.  
“You don’t like it?” She asked while licking Jae’s shaft.  
“Of course not… I love it… especially if you… do this often to me…” Jae groaned in pleasure as she started to sucked on his dick, very hard.  
“Mmm…” Jae enjoyed every little things she did down below.  
Her fingers were playing with his balls, lightly pressing the area behind it, while her mouth continued sucking on Jae’s dick.  
The excitement escalates quickly and within minutes, Jae shivered and shoot his loads straight into the witch’s mouth while grunted.  
After his pleasurably waves fade away, Jae grinned lewdly then pulled her up to her feet.  
“Wow. Now sit over there and let me eat you.”  
In one fell swoop, Jae made her sit at one of the tables, pushed her legs to bent against her breasts, opened her thighs wide, and let her knickers hanging on her right ankle.  
Jae dived and immediately devoured the sweet and mouth-watering thing in front of him without waiting for her response.  
He licked and sucked her clit ravenously like a hungry man who hasn't eaten for weeks.  
She moaned then her hips started to gyrated uncontrollably by the time Jae thrusted his fingers into her cunt relentlessly.  
His other hand reached up and slide into her top uniform then grasped one of her breasts obscenely.  
She moaned even harder by all the mixture Jae did with her body.  
Jae thrusted his fingers and sucked her clit more rapidly before soon he felt her body start to spasmed as she reached her peak.  
“Turn around.” Jae dictated her when he saw her orgasm recede.  
Not yet having her energy recovered from her delicious release, she just gave a code for Jae to do whatever he wanted to do with her body.  
Understanding what she means immediately, Jae flips and lies her with her breasts pressed against the table then spreads her legs wide apart as she uses the table as her support since her legs still weak.  
Wasted no time, Jae lifted her skirt up to her back then shoved his dick in and out of her cunt without any means to stop.  
The two of them groaned in pleasure at their sex friction.  
Tense with his carnal needs, Jae thrust harder into her until his balls slammed her arse over and over again.  
“Oh… Jae… I’m going to explode…”She shrieked, her whole body quivering at the voluptuous feeling that Jae gave her, making her reach orgasm right away.  
Jae didn’t stop, he pounded even harder when he heard her delicious moan.  
He finally fly high and grunted satisfyingly upon his release.  
After the luscious ride is over and all his senses return to their place, Jae plopped himself down on top of her back then sucked the skin on the back of her neck, leaving a love mark on her body.  
She then turns her head to see Jae’s expression.  
“That’s delightful! I love it very much, thank you. Can we do it often?” Jae kissed his girlfriend’s lips and grinned shamelessly after asking the question to her.  
“Better not push your luck for too much, lover boy.” She laughed.


End file.
